Wind and Ocean
by EDITORIAL RAIDICHE
Summary: love, family and us


los personajes no me pertenecen

espero que sea de su agrado...

no olviden dejar un review

* * *

PROLOGO

Han pasado dos años desde que galaxia fue destruida, las scouts continuaban con su vida, pero una pareja singular sufren…veamos de quienes se trata…

Me encontraba viendo al hombre que hoy duerme a mi lado, es un hombre que me robo el corazón, es el hombre que hizo que mi vida tuviera un nuevo giro, es un hombre que algunas como mina, lita y Hotaru odian, mientras que otras solo están neutrales, me refiero a Amy serena, Setsuna y Rei.

Así es por el deje al que por años fue el amor de mi vida, Haruka Tenoh, como esta su vida, pues por lo poco que se anda en Londres, tiene red social y es muy seguido, la parecer a captado la atención de muchos, pues actuó en la película rápido y furioso 1, le fue bien, porque gano un premio de los mtv movie awards, me entere gracias a Hotaru, que debes en cuando vive conmigo y con Bruno, ese día….

FLASHBACK

Michiru.- Hotaru ¿Qué haces?*mirando como ponía botanas en la mesa*

Hotaru.- veré los premios mtv*conectando la PC por skype*

Bruno.- ¿algún artista favorito?*sentándose a su lado*

Hotaru.- si, mi papa Haruka está nominado por la película rápido y furioso, las chicas lo verán en casa de serena*sentándose en el suelo*

Michiru.- así que esa es la razón por la cual no querías venir*suspirando*

Hotaru.- yo te dije que era algo importante*sintonizando el canal*

Me senté al lado de Bruno y los 3 vimos cada nominación, cuando aparece un corto de la película donde sale Haruka, pude notar que había algo diferente y cuando sale sin camisa, lo note, no tenia cuerpo de mujer sino de hombre…

Presentador.- y el ganador es….HARUKA TENOH

Haruka era felicitado por todo el equipo y muy aplaudido, subió al escenario…

Haruka.- muchas gracias, a todos por este premio y quiero darle las gracias no solo al equipo, si no también a mi hija Hotaru, que me convenció en tomar este papel, gracias…

Serena.- HOTARU LO VISTE

Rei.- Serena tonta deja de brincar

Hotaru.- claro que lo vi, me hubiese gustado ir allá*triste*

Setsuna.- Hotaru, claro que vas a ir en vacaciones

Mire a Bruno que tenia los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, si bien ha competido mucho por reemplazar a Haruka en la vida de todos y por demostrar que es mejor que él en todo, mientras el corría como corredor de fórmula 1 en la misma escudería que Haruka, Haruka termino la universidad como el mejor de su generación, en administración de empresas y ciencias políticas internacionales, aunque Bruno tenia encantados a mis padres, le falta algo para llegar a ser como Haruka…

FIN FB

Así es algo le falta a este hombre, suspire y con cuidado me retire de la alcoba, desde ese día, Bruno no repara en gastos con Hotaru, ni mucho menos con las chicas y he notado que ellas tiran los regalos que les da o lo dan a los más necesitados, conforme pienso entro al baño, este día seria un enorme reto para mí, ya que habrá reunión familiar, así es no solo nos reuniremos las sailor scouts, si no que también nos reuniremos con nuestros padres… al salir note que el ya estaba bañado y cambiado, sonreímos y con Hotaru esperándonos en la sala, salimos directamente a la casa de mis padres, donde se llevaría dicha reunión, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, las calles estaban limpias de carros y poco a poco vi mi enorme casa, miraba al retrovisor y veía a Hotaru riendo, me preguntaba si era Haruka la que le mandaba mensajes…

Cuando entramos notamos los diferentes coches de mis amigas y ya estaban en el enorme patio jugando, me prepare mentalmente y baje, mis padres nos recibieron con abrazos, pero cuando Bruno iba a decir la maravillosa familia que éramos 3 camionetas negras aparecieron…

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, apareció mi ex Haruka Tenoh…

Hotaru.- papi*corriendo a abrazarlo*

Haruka.- Hotaru*feliz*

Hotaru.- papi ¿Cómo te fue?*sonriendo*

Haruka.- bien y como me pediste que querías conocer a tus abuelos, pues me tome la molestia de traerlos, son un poco viejos*riendo*

Una señora bajo de la camioneta, vestida con un simple pantalón y una blusa…

Haruka.- Hotaru ella es tu abuela, Esme Tenoh, la chef de repostería mas grande de Europa, sus pasteles son pedidos por la realeza de todos lados*sonriendo*

Esme.- es un placer finalmente conocerla *sonriendo*

Lita.- es la mejor chef del mundo diría yo, pues no hay portada a internacional que no reconoce su talento*sonriendo*

Haruka.- gracias lita*riendo*

Después un hombre bajo, seguido de varios jóvenes…

Haruka.- mira Hotaru el es tu abuelo, Carlisle Tenoh, medico neurocirujano, famoso a nivel internacional, dueño de un sinfín de empresas, como SkyNet, Umbrella, UAC y la UNSC*bajando a Hotaru*

Carlisle.- hola pequeña, es un placer conocerte*sonriendo*

Haruka.- ellos son mis hermanos, Emmet, jugador profesional de futbol americano, los delfines de Miami y corredor de bolsa internacional, ella es Alice diseñadora de modas reconocida a nivel internacional y Edward el futuro medico de la familia*abrazándolos*

Emmet.- hermanito mío*riendo*

Haruka.- ella y el, son sus prometidos, Rosalie y Jasper*riendo*

Sus padres se veían demasiado jóvenes, para mi gusto y por la forma que vestían elegantes pero simples, eran otro gran detalle…

Kasumi Kaioh.- bienvenidos, espero que se diviertan*mirándolos de arriba abajo*

Carlisle.- en Europa nosotros tenemos la costumbre de llevar algo a donde se da la reunión*sonriendo*

De la camioneta bajaron una parrilla con muchos paquetes de carne y un enorme pastel, así como muchas bebidas, mis padres se quedaron sorprendidos, ante todo lo que bajaron…

Bruno.- ¿es de oro?*mirando el reloj del sr Tenoh*

Carlisle.-si*sonriendo*

Bruno.- yo también tengo uno, es bañado en oro y es japonés nadie puede comprarlo*sonriendo*

Carlisle.- el mío es de 40 quilates, los números son de diamante y es rolex, vale alrededor de 13 millones de dólares, le acabo de regalar uno a Haruka con un costo de 34 similar al mío*riendo*

Cuando dijo eso nos quedamos mas sorprendidos y Bruno molesto pq su reloj solo valía 123 millones de yens y eso era poco, conforme vimos, los Tenoh son muy ricos y mis papas no dejaban de mirar a Haruka con la niña…

Michiru.- Hotaru, vamos a nadar*sonriendo*

Hotaru.- no quiero*feliz*

Alice.- Hotaru, no te gustaría irte a vivir con tu papa, no se conocer Europa*riendo*

Al oír eso me dio un ataque de pánico y mire pálida a donde estaban, esperando oír un no…

Haruka.- Alice no puedo hacer eso, la niña también tiene madre y no pienso quitarle la custodia*serio*

Emmet.- seamos honestos Haruka, preguntémosle a la niña que opina*sonriendo*

Esme.- cariño, ¿eres feliz?*poniéndose a su altura*

Esa pregunta taladro mis oídos y todos miraron expectantes la respuesta de Hotaru…

Hotaru.- no, quiero irme con mi papa*abrazando a Haruka*

Alice.- no es por menospreciar a estas personas, pero piénsalo Haruka, tu ex, tiene una relación y la niña necesita todo el amor que se le puede dar, ¿tú crees que estar de casa en casa es saludable?, es obvio que no y con nosotros amor le sobrara*angustiada*

Rosalie.- también toma en cuenta de qué futuro le pueden ofrecer, con nosotros tendrá los mejores maestros y escuelas, tenemos dinero de sobre*mirándolos*

Jasper.- si quieres un abogado, aquí me tienes*serio*

Lita.- Haruka yo concuerdo con tu hermana, Hotaru no puede vivir así*preocupada*

Amy.- es malo que ande de un lugar a otro*seria*

No podía creer lo que escuchaba le decían que se la llevara, era cierto que no podía tenerla en mi casa por Bruno, pero no podían hacerme esto, miraba suplicante a Haruka, en espera de su respuesta…

Haruka.- tú que opinas Michiru*mirando el piso*

Michiru.- no quiero que te la lleves*triste*

Hotaru.- pero tú ya tienes un novio, déjame a mi ser feliz*gritando*

Mi abuela apareció de la nada, como tenia costumbre…

Misaki.- Haruka conozco a tus abuelos son amigos de viaje, pero te agradezco que tomes en cuenta los sentimientos de mi nieta, sin embargo, Michiru es incapaz de criar a una niña con los buitres que tiene a su alrededor, ten la consideración de llevártela lejos, no tiene porque criar hijos que no son suyos*sonriendo*

Unos paracaidistas descendieron en mi patio…

Andrey.- guarda tus opiniones mujer de poco mundo, que esa niña es más Tenoh que Kaioh*molesto*

Camelie.- cariño no hagas enojos, recuerda lo que dijo el médico*desabrochándose el paracaídas*

Andrey.- y tu Michiru, deberías quererte un poco más, en vez de hacer todo esto, decide por ti misma lo que quieres, que importa lo que diga una sociedad, lo que importa son aquellos a los que quieres, cuando me dijeron que mi nieto tenia a una mujer tan encantadora, creí que finalmente sería el primer Tenoh en pisar una iglesia, después de que mi hijo se casara, hasta me dio un infarto de alegría*sonriendo*

Camielle.- y yo pensé que te infartaste por ver esas strip tease en Ámsterdam*riendo*

Misaki.- ustedes siempre con sus cosas, Andrey y Camielle*molesta*

La fiesta termino con esa pelea mis padres estaban indignados por que los Tenoh eran gente de mucho mundo y los de Bruno porque su hijo jamás podría a llegar a ser como Haruka, pero no me movía, tenía que pensar rápidamente, miraba cada posibilidad, irme con Haruka significaba vida, libertada de opinar, respeto y familia, si me quedaba seria una prisionera mas, una mano invisible me empujo y al mirar atrás vi que quien me había empujado era yo, Salí de la casa, entre gritos y tome de la camisa a Haruka…

Michiru.- no te vayas, llévame contigo*susurrando*

Kakazu.- Michiru si te vas con ese tipo, te quito todo, me oyes todo*molesto*

Ante esto Haruka tomo mi mano y nos subimos a la camioneta, pude mirar unas sonrisas, incluyendo la de mi hija Hotaru, mi sonrisa era tan grande que en el camino me quede dormida, después sentí como unos brazos me cargaban y me recostaban en un sillón, admito que por primera vez me sentía como niña pequeña, mi cansancio se debía a que siempre hice lo que me decían y ahora era diferente….

Cuando desperté mire que estábamos volando a mi lado dormía Hotaru, y mas allá estaban la familia Tenoh, enfrente de mi estaba Haruka dormido…

Esme.- ¿quieres algo de tomar?*sonriendo*

Michiru.-tienen agua*sonriendo*

Esme.- estabas agotada*entregándome una botella de agua*

Michiru.- si, se debe a que siempre hice lo que me pedían*bebiendo un poco de agua*

Esme.- toma tu tiempo en acoplarte a la familia, ahora puedes ir a donde quieras sin que te lo digan, eso si en cuanto bajemos de este avión buscas universidad*riendo*

Michiru.- claro, pero aun no se cómo le hare para sobrevivir*triste*

Esme.- linda, nosotros somos una familia, tu solo pon tu cabeza en modo free y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto*feliz*

Michiru.- gracias*sonriendo*

Esme.- ahora ponte el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar*parándose*

Me puse el cinturón y vi como despertaba a cada miembro de mi nueva familia, me reí cuando mire que Haruka parecía a goku de dragón ball z, pues tenía el pelo levantado y desordenado, tenía una cara de desorientado y se puso el cinturón, me asome por la ventana y vi que estaba amaneciendo, todavía no salía el sol, pero estaba con claro, aterrizo el avión y bajamos, sentí el aire frio golpear mi cara y un saco se puso en mis hombros, mire que Haruka me sonreía y que Hotaru tenía uno, pero le quedaba grande, subimos a una limosina tipo hummer y miraba toda la ciudad por la ventana…

Alice.- cuando lleguemos a la casa, te daré algo de ropa*sonriendo*

Michiru.- ¿A dónde vamos?*mirándolos*

Esme.- a mi restaurant a comer algo*sonriendo*

Emmet.- todos tomaremos hoy como día libre, ya que mañana Rosalie y yo tendremos que trabajar*cansado*

Jasper.- en cambio yo tengo que arreglar los papeles para un caso en dos días*suspiro*

Haruka.- me tomare dos semanas en la empresa para que Michiru se acople y para ir viendo las escuelas de ambas*riendo*

Sonreí ante el comentario y seguí viendo por la ventanilla….

Camielle.- espero que con lo talentosa que es en la música no se acostumbre a darnos un nieto de forma rápida*burlándose*

Me sonroje y fingí demencia…

Andrey.- déjala Camielle, estoy seguro que no nos decepcionara…que sean dos nietos*riendo*

Llegamos a un restaurante, el cual se veía increíble, entramos y sentías una comodidad, no se veía caro, si no todo lo contrario sencillo y elegante, había unas personas tomando café y otras leyendo, nos juntaron unas mesas y nos sentamos, note que toda la familia masculina era educados, cuando nos trajeron el menú, ya estábamos entrando en calor con café y chocolate por parte de Hotaru, vi el menú y se me atojo solo un coctel de frutas, el brazo de Haruka siempre estuvo apoyado en mi respaldo…ordenamos y pedimos un plato de fruta grande para los 3 ya que aun no teníamos hambre, comimos entre risas y bromas, nunca había sentido esta felicidad tan grande, salimos del restaurante y fuimos a la casa, mi nueva casa, me sorprendió que estaba en una colina rodeada de bosque y con enormes ventanas, Hotaru se instalo en una recamara con cama individual, mientras que el resto se fue a descansar, Haruka y yo caminábamos por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su recamara, era amplia y muy moderna…

Haruka.- ¿te quieres acostar?*mirándome*

Michiru.- me gustaría cambiarme de ropa*sonriendo*

Era cierto llevaba un vestido azul, ya algo arrugado y sucio…Haruka busco entre sus cajones y saco una playera blanca grande…

Haruka.- más tarde te llevar de compras*riendo*

Me puse la playera y me acosté en la enorme cama, mire como Haruka se quitaba la camisa, quedando solamente con el pantalón, se acostó y me acerque a el, con mi mano sobre su bien formado abdomen y mi cabeza en su pecho, me quede dormida….al poco rato sentimos un movimiento y se coloco cerca de ambos, cuando me desperté mire a Haruka acostado, durmiendo, contemple su cuerpo broceado y marcado, no podía negarlo por donde lo viera todo era perfección, mis yemas recorrieron su abdomen marcado lentamente…

Haruka.- deja dormir*riendo*

Michiru.- no, ya es medio día*riendo*

Haruka.- vale*sonriendo*

Michiru.- ¿ y Hotaru?*mirando el hueco de la cama*

Haruka.- se la llevo mi mama y Alice, todos tuvieron cosas que hacer*suspirando*

Michiru.- ¿ a dónde iremos?*mirándolo*

Haruka.- de compras, Alice dejo algo de ropa en la silla para ti*señalando*

Tome la ropa y me señalo el baño, entre y vi que este era enorme, todo de mármol blanco, había una regadera, una tina y un jacuzzi, entre a la tina y me relaje, lave mi cuerpo detenidamente y Salí , en el mueble había cremas corporales y algunas cosas para el cuidado femenino, tome las cremas y me las puse, me vestí con lo que me dejaron y Salí, Haruka ya estaba cambiando, sonrió y salimos a la cochera donde había un sinfín de carros, tomo una camioneta y arrancamos….

Llegamos a un centro comercial, donde me dijo que eligiera lo que más me gustara, mientras el esperaba sentado, tome un par de vestidos y entre al camerino, me probé uno negro, era largo con una apertura en la espalda, dejándolo descubierto, el otro era rojo este se ataba atrás del cuello, dejando también la espalda descubierta, de esa tienda fueron los únicos dos vestidos que me gustaron…

Michiru.- me llevo estos dos*entregándoselos a una señorita*

Señorita x.- dudo que usted pueda pagarlos*riendo*

Haruka.- ella no pero yo si, le voy a pedir de favor que se ahorre sus comentarios sobre mi esposa y cóbrese los vestidos de mi tarjeta*serio*

La señorita cobro 15 000 de cada uno y nos salimos de esa tienda, para ir a la siguiente, que estaba a lado, era una tienda de lencería donde las que habían eran puras mujeres y se le quedaron viendo asombradas…

Haruka.- oi Michiru, ¿Cómo pueden caminar con esto?*estirando una tanga de hilo dental*

Rei y compre la ropa para mí y para Hotaru, eso sumaban 4 bolsas más a las dos que llevábamos, entramos a otra tienda donde compre unas pijamas, abrigos, blusas, faldas, zapatos, cuando regresamos a la casa, no había nadie dejamos que el personal subiera las cosas a la recamara y tomamos otro carro uno más deportivo….

Michiru.- ¿A dónde vamos?*sonriendo*

Haruka.- hable con las chicas, mandaran tus cosas que sacaron de la casa, tus padres están molestos y te acaban de desheredar según me dijo Jasper, iremos por Hotaru y de ahí nos vamos a comer, lo que quieran*sonriendo*

Fuimos por Hotaru que iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga, entro corriendo al auto, feliz, Haruka nos llevo a un restaurante que estaba debajo del mar, en este había juegos infantiles además de ver los peces y tiburones, Haruka pidió un filete, yo pedí un filete con ensalada y Hotaru una hamburguesa con papas y malteada, comimos entre platicas, mientras Hotaru estaba en los juegos, yo leía los folletos de las universidades locales y Haruka como todo buen padre cuidando de ambas…

Michiru.- mientras nosotras estudiamos, ¿tú que harás?*dejando los folletos*

Haruka.- trabajare, así podre con los gastos de ambas y con lo de la casa*mirando a los juegos*

Michiru.- no querrás hijos*sonriendo*

Haruka.- todo a su tiempo, primero debemos casarnos*mirándome*

Sonreí ante esto, Haruka era más maduro desde que termine con el, sus prioridades cambiaron…

* * *

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI


End file.
